Madness Abounds
by 1983Sarah
Summary: E/O Challenge. For PADavis's Birthday! Sorry it's late. Series of drabbles. Dean, Sam, and Bobby face off with another big nasty. This time it affects Dean the most. Will he even survive? And if he does, will he the same as he was before?
1. Chapter 1

**Episode: **_None_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Word: Dry**

***SPOILERS***  
Mild Season Four References...if you squint at it.

**Chapter One**

Dean shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "I'm telling ya, Sammy, normal people don't do that kinda thing, but that don't mean they aren't just human!"

"Dean, I think that there's something more to this. The man was raving about demons and talking animals. He shot up an entire store and killed himself. You don't think that's evil?"

"Evil and crazy, yes. Demonic…probably not. Let's make this go a bit faster, you **dried **up old woman. You go this way, and I'll head down the alley and see if there's anything behind the store that would indicate a demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ma′niae and her sister Lyssa gazed at the two brothers, unseen by any mortal eyes.

"Look, the unbeliever comes this way," hissed Lyssa.

"I think I shall play with him a while, if that's alright with you, sister?" Ma'niae eyed the oldest Winchester hungrily. Her once **dry **mouth began to salivate with her anticipation.

" You shall have your turn, mad one. I will hunt other grounds tonight." Lyssa faded from Ma'niae's sight. Ma'niae moved in close to Dean, her body brushing against his although he felt only a breeze and turned.

"Who's there?" Dean questioned the emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ma'niae smiled cruelly, latching onto Dean, arms draped around his neck and mouth grazing his ear.

Dean felt something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. His neck felt heavier and his ears tingled. He brushed at them with his, trying to remove the odd feeling, but it persisted.

Ma'niae began whispering in a **dry**, rough voice.

"Oh, my sweet. You see trouble all around you. It's all evil. Hear it speaking in the trees? That's not the wind, it's demons. See the visage of a friend? He's possessed. Even the rocks cry out in demon tongues. It's a wicked world. Kill or be killed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The litany of words continued, causing Dean to shake his head in confusion and frustration as the whispers permeated his mind. He looked up with **dried** out, raw eyes and saw only the alley he'd entered in front of him. Suddenly, the quiet of the evening shattered. The earth began to tremble and bricks fell from one of the buildings around him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and ran toward the Impala. He came out of the alley just as Sam was rounding the corner.

"Sam, we gotta get out of here. The building's gonna collapse!" Dean was franticly pushing at Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam looked at Dean, perplexed and a bit angry.

"Oh, I see. Scare the crap of out your little brother day?" Sam asked **dryly**.

Dean just started at him.

"You didn't feel that? You didn't see that?" Dean looked back over his shoulder and saw a mess of rubble and ruins. "The whole freakin' place just fell down!" Dean screamed.

Sam looked at his brother and ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, Dean? Everything's fine," Sam said, looking back at the alley.

"Are you telling me you don't see that?" Dean questioned Sam and stared hard at his face and eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"See what, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean saw his eyes flash black with yellow flecks inside.

"No! NO!" he shouted, "You can't be him! You're dead! You can't have him! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Dean ran for the back of the Impala and had it opened before Sam could even process what was happening.

"Dean, what's wrong? It's me. Sam. I'm fine!" Sam spoke calmly but deep lines of concern crisscrossed his face.

Dean turned back to Sam, a bottle of holy water in his hand.

"Take that, Azazel!" Dean roared and squirted holy water onto Sam until the bottle was **dry**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ma'niae continued to hang onto Dean, continued to harshly whisper, in a now **dry**, crackling voice, words of terror and suggestion. That was Ma'naie's job. Her calling in life, if you will. She went by many names over the years, but preferred the Greek, Ma'naie. But others worked too. Mania. Madness. Insanity. Rage. They all worked, they all suited her just fine, although Lyssa was better suited for Rage, for she was Frenzy and Rabid. Still, Ma'niae didn't care what humans called her, she would continue on, holding her victims until they finally died. Madness would not stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Dean, what's wrong with you?" Sam's voice filled with concern as Dean cried out in rage and frustration. "I'm not evil. I'm not Azazel!"

Dean spewed out vile, harsh words. "Liar. Son of a Bitch! Spawn of Satan! You bastard! You killed my mom!" Dean stopped ranting for a moment, his **dry **eyes filling with tears and Sam didn't move. He was speechless, wondering if Dean had some type of psychotic break or if it was Schizophrenia.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn back to Dean, who was now attacking a tree with one of their machetes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"See, Sam? Can't you see their eyes? The trees are looking at me. They have yellow eyes like you! Oh, God, what am I going to do?" Dean howled as bits of **dry**, brittle bark flew in the air.

Meanwhile, Ma'niae hung on for the wild ride. She continued to whisper in Dean's ear and faun over him.

"Yes, it's all evil, my love. All of it. Burn the world. Kill them all," she hissed, then screamed with laughter as Dean began to punch at the tree with his bare fists.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Dean, stop it! You'll hurt yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The unseen goddess of madness reveled in the whole situation. Ma'niae hoped that it would end in bloodshed.

Just as fast as Dean had turned on Sam, he stopped. "Sammy, the walls are breathing. Can you see them? Help me."

Sam stood mutely for a moment, unsure if he should approach Dean now. But he had to try, so Sam reached out and Dean fell into his arms. Sam ushered Dean into the Impala, laying him in the backseat.

"OK, big brother. I'll take care of you; we'll head to Bobby's."

With that he started the Impala and turned on the heater to **dry** their sweat-damped clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Several times on the trip to Bobby's house Sam had to stop the car and still Dean. One minute he'd be whimper in the back seat, mumbling to himself. Saying things like, "I'm sorry I killed you, I didn't know," and then move on to a low, guttural voice and scream, "Die all of you. I know you're after me!" Finally, he had to restrain Dean in the back.

Sam's eyes never **dried **once, he feared for both his life and his brothers. He hoped Bobby could figure this out; prayed that it WAS some demon or ghost and not Dean losing his mind…slowly…painfully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

By the time Sam got to Bobby's, Dean was worse than ever. He screamed and cried until he would **dry** heave, and then do it all over again. When Sam first yelled to him, Bobby wasn't sure what was wrong.

Bobby reached the Impala and then darted away when he saw the state Dean was in: eyes rolled back in his head, foaming at the mouth, screaming at people and things that weren't there.

"What the Sam-Hill happened, Son?" Bobby asked, questions filling his eyes.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Sam said, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at his crazed brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hours later they had Dean in Bobby's panic room. They had padded the walls as best they could. Concrete and lead weren't as soft as** drywall** so they knew Dean couldn't get out but he could injure himself.

"So, do ya wanna start with what you were hunting?" Bobby and Sam were sitting in his kitchen at the table.

"I don't know. We didn't know. Just, a bunch of people went a bit crazy. Dean thought it was just people being people. Now, I'm not so sure. But, would a demon do this?" Sam furrowed his brow in concern.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After pouring over the old tomes for the rest of the day, Bobby finally came across some ancient Greek texts that spoke of gods and goddesses.

"Hey Sam, take a look at this." He handed the book over to Sam who took it gratefully, flipping the** dry**, dusty pages carefully.

"What is it Bobby? Gods and Goddesses? Oh, yeah, I remember reading about Nyx and Uranus, and their children Lyssa and Ma'niae. Wait, if I get this right, you think it's the goddesses of insanity, rage, and madness that are doing this to Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yep," was the reply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I agree," Sam said, "So, what do we do about it? How can we help Dean?"

"That, my boy, is the damn tricky part."

"You're telling me! Every time we've went up against a demi-god, we've come out the worse for wear," Sam said, counting off the gods they had faced, "Scarecrow, Trickster, Winter Solstice gods, Tiamat.." Sam paused and tried to think if there were any more.

"Well, with the exception of the Trickster, you've beat them all. You'll beat Lyssa and Ma'niae too," Bobby chuckled **drily**, although fear still filled his heart, he loved Dean like a son and was worried about him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Night was approaching, although a **dry **heat still filled the air.

"I wish this weather would change, a nice rain would be good, I'm just so tense and worried about Dean. It's been far too long, I hate seeing him like this Bobby. He'd do anything for me. I need to figure this out." A determined look crossed Sam's face and he flipped through more pages on Ma'niae and Lyssa. Realization slowly dawned on him.

"Hey, Bobby?" he called.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I think I found something. You know these madnesses…these goddesses? Well, they are linked to rabies sometimes. What if that's how to scare them away?"

Bobby grinned in happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bobby went outside and got a hose. Working together he and Sam fixed it so that water would blast into the panic room at Dean and scare the goddess that was plaguing him away and get Dean in his right mind. They both quietly went down the steps riddled with **dry **rot. Bobby and Sam looked at each other, slightly counting to three. Once they reached the number they pushed the door open and released a spray of water at the still ranting Dean. He screamed in agony, but they could now make out a figure on his back. A figure that now jumped away with a hiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dean fell to the ground in a heap. Ma'niae, meanwhile, was trying to run for her immortal life. Her once **dry** form was now soaked. With one final wail of desperation she departed. She would not be back, at least, not for a while. They knew her weakness…how to kill her. She would wait until they least expected her to return. She could wait. After all she had all eternity.

Sam rushed to Dean and helped him sit up. Dean was weak from the frenzied dance he'd continuously done around the panic room, but he still smiled at Sam.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out, Sammy."

**A/N: That's it. Thanks for sticking with it and reading it. Now, please let me know if you loved it, hated it, found it too boring or long, or whatever. I just wanna hear from you...you know you love that little review button at the bottom. Thanks for all your inspiration, all the writers in the E/O Community! Love you guys! And, much love to PADavis! And, in the immortal words...or not...of 50cent. Go Shorty. It's your birthday. We gonna party like it's your birthday! I hope this fulfills some of your Dean!delusional fantasies. **

**Love,**

**1983Sarah**


End file.
